


The Gravity of Your Love

by lemonlush



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush
Summary: Sometimes you just need a break after training with your hot, inu youkai "room mate" in space. Spin off of A Heart's Abduction. Written for Keiz. Posted during Clearwillow's Tumblr game. Rated M for exactly why you think it is. Inu/Kag
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	The Gravity of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiChanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe, but I sure do love playing with them. The rest is mine.

* * *

"You can do better than that," Inuyasha taunted, rolling his upper body to the side as Kagome tried to land a punch. Again. And failed. Again.

She let out a growl of frustration, causing Inuyasha to break out into a wide grin, and she swiped out at him. They had been at this for God only knows how long and she still had yet to even graze the fucker.

"If you stopped moving, maybe I'd be able to land one."

"If I stopped moving, this wouldn't be much of a challenge, and what would be the point in that?"

She swung her foot out, attempting to kick him in the side of his torso, but he just caught it firmly with both hands and gave it a nice, solid tug. She was on her back before she could process what was happening, the wind knocked from her lungs.

"Fuck," she groaned, making him chuckle and sit down next to her, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Why on earth had she asked him to teach her to fight again?

"How's the back of your head? It sounded like you hit it pretty hard when you fell..." He asked gently, the amusement twinkling in his golden eyes fading slightly as he expressed his concern.

"Pretty sure I've dealt with worse head injuries recently…"

His concern almost instantly melted into remorse and he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and perching his chin on top. She absently admired the sinewy muscles moving beneath the surface of his skin, delighting in the way they seemed to dance.

She loved his workout clothes.

His shirt and pants clung to his body like a second skin, leaving little (but still some) to the imagination. He had pulled his hair into a top knot again to keep it out of his eyes as he trained her. His shirt completely exposed his arms and shoulders, allowing for easier movement - the gaps so large she could see a fair bit of his sides and even a bit of his chest...yet it's collar covered a small portion of his neck.

It was a strange choice of clothing...but that shirt frequently caught her attention and made it hard for her to listen to him. Especially when she could see the muscles of his arms move.

"You have," he morosely agreed, turning his head to shoot her a genuinely apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for what we did to you…"

"Me too," she smiled wistfully, "But...despite everything that's happened...I'm glad for it."

His eyes widened in shock as she pushed herself to sit with a groan.

"You're glad for it?" he whispered in disbelief as she tucked her legs to the side and casually shrugged in response.

"I never would have met you otherwise. I've enjoyed getting to know you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome," he breathed, his face softening as he lowered his knees to mirror her posture. His hand subtly inched closer to hers until the tip of his finger tentatively touched hers. He was still so desperate yet nervous to touch her…

She glanced from their hands back up to his face and was surprised to see him lean down, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side to kiss her. She could feel his uncertainty as he pressed his lips to hers, the sensation lingering as he moved slightly away from her with a shy blush. She hooked a finger under his chin, encouraging him to lean forward so that their lips could meet again. It was sweet and tender, and she couldn't help but delight in the way his lips moved against hers. She enjoyed the way he silently told her how much he cared about her, and she silently rejoiced when he lightly cupped her cheek.

She sighed when he pulled away this time, but allowed him to put some distance between them. He continued to cup her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her skin as he seemed to contemplate something. Finally, he nodded and stood, his eyes glowing with excitement as he strode over to the other side of the room where a control panel had been installed in the training room.

It was just a simple, padded room that housed different kinds of weaponry. One wall was completely translucent for outsiders to observe, but not get in the middle of the cross fire. She had seen Koga and Inuyasha make that wall opaque before, however, much like the windows in their room.

"Inuyasha?" she called, pushing to stand and curiously following him.

"I think we've done enough training for now," he explained, pressing a few buttons and working through the prompt screen. "I think we should take a break and do something more fun."

He pushed one more final button, and Kagome let out a yelp of surprise as she felt her feet lift off the padded mat.

Had he…

"Did you turn the gravity off?" she questioned, his giant grin all she truly needed as an answer.

"You haven't really experienced it yet in a safe setting," he explained, pushing away from the wall with a spin. She squealed as he grabbed her hands and pulled her with him. She loved his innocent smile as he delighted in her excitement.

"This is a safe environment, huh?" She giggled, feeling him pull her closer.

"Safer than last time," he shrugged, and she did her best to not think about exactly why that was. "I thought this would be fun," he continued, spinning her out from his chest. This time he let go, and she shrieked in delight. The room was dancing all around her and she was struggling to see but she didn't care.

This feeling of weightlessness...it was intoxicating.

She bounced off of the wall, hurtling back towards him and he caught her, wrapping her in his arms as they careened towards the opposite wall. He dug his claws into it, keeping them there as they laughed together, and she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

When she finally calmed down, she looked back up at him, a smile spreading across her face at the shear happiness on his.

"This _is_ fun," she complimented, and she felt him pull her closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm…"

"And to think we've just started…" he smirked, a fang poking out of the corner of his mouth. That was her only warning before she felt him push up and they floated towards the ceiling. She clung onto him, closing her eyes as they soared higher and higher.

She felt them jerk to a stop, her body crashing into his and he softly told her to open her eyes.

"It's ok," he continued, his words a gentle murmur. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Slowly, nervously, she opened them and turned her head. What was once down was now up and her entire world had gone topsy turvy. She dug her nails into the back of his shirt, clinging to him on the ceiling.

"Hey," he whispered, "it's ok. Don't be scared…"

"I...I'm not, I think. I think I'm just...not quite used to the world working this way."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No...I think I'm ok. Just...don't let go?"

"Never."

She smiled gently at him, taking in the way his hair floated around him, his silvery strands mixing together with hers...like they belonged together. She gingerly reached out and grabbed a strand, feeling it's silken texture between her fingertips before letting go.

"It's like a sea anemone," she explained, and he raised a lone brow, silently asking her to explain.

She went on to describe them, and he tilted his head to the side. A contemplative smile tugged at his lips as he reached out and plucked a strand of her own hair, running his fingertips across it.

His eyes grew pensive for a moment before becoming distant, and a blush spread over his face before he let the lock go.

"What are you blushing about?" She teased, wrapping her arm around his neck. Her hand accidentally grazed his bare shoulder and she tried to ignore the electricity she felt at the contact.

"Nothing," he mumbled, but she wouldn't accept that.

"It must be something! You don't just _blush_ for no reason."

"And what if I do?"

"That's highly unlikely," she snorted, and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Some things aren't worth sharing," he shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine...don't tell me."

He was silent for a moment before confessing, "I don't want to tell you because you'll get mad."

"How do you know?"

"I know," he replied wrly.

"Maybe I won't."

"Maybe…it's not worth it though."

"What if I threatened to use this," she smirked, her fingers coming to toy with the beads he wore around his neck.

"Not sure how that would work, actually…" he pondered, and she couldn't help but laugh at how much thought he was putting into her empty threat.

"Why don't you tell me and then we won't have to find out?"

His eyes turned dark and he cupped her cheek, gently caressing it before relenting and confessing in a whisper, "I was wondering what our hair would look like mixed together across my pillow."

"Are you asking me to let you sleep in bed with me?" She asked, her throat suddenly very dry.

"What I had in mind didn't involve much sleeping," he replied huskily, his gaze shifting to her lips again and she felt her breath hitch.

"I thought you didn't want to do that…" she breathed. "At least not now."

"I changed my mind since last time," he replied, attempting to shrug casually, and failing miserably. "You might not feel the same way I do, but I'm willing to settle for whatever you're willing to offer...and...and if that's still on the table, I'm interested in it."

"Inuyasha…I…"

He sighed, swearing. "Listen...just forget I said anything, ok? I shouldn't have given in—"

"—who said I don't feel the same way?"

He made a choking sound before sputtering a surprised, "Do you?"

She just smiled, and gently tugged at his neck, bringing his lips to down to hers, softly kissing him. He almost instantly responded, hungry for everything she was willing to offer him...and she was willing to offer him quite a bit. She had come to care for him so much so quickly. She needed him like she needed air.

She silently told him that, letting her lips say everything her voice hadn't. She wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him closer and digging her fingers into his hair. They parted for only a moment before he pulled her back to him, gasping for air but unwilling to let her go. She could taste his desire...it was pure and unadulterated and more intense than anything she had ever experienced before.

A low, unbidden moan escaped her as he deepened their kiss, his fangs scraping gently along her bottom lip. They were so sharp and it was such a foreign sensation...yet he was true to his nature - tender and gentle. He'd never hurt her. He'd sooner hurt himself, and he'd protect her with his life. This knowledge, along with the sensations running through her set her blood on fire.

She was burning - aching in ways she hadn't known were possible, and she knew that he was the only one that could help with the flames within. She parted from him, panting and ignoring his sounds of disappointment. Soon, she pulled different sounds from him. More carnal noises as she tailed her lips across his jaw line and down to his neck.

"Kagome…" he whimpered, trembling from her touch. She continued trailing her lips down his neck and was quickly impeded by the neck of his workout top. She let out a growl of annoyance, trying to pull it down and away so she could continue to enjoy him. He laughed airily at her reaction, and he pushed her slightly away from him so he could remove it, letting go of the ceiling. He tossed the shirt and she absently noticed it float away, but she didn't really give two fucks about that right now.

Or the fact that they were no longer tethered to anything.

She had more important matters to see to. She could feel his chest rapidly moving against hers as she latched onto his neck, nipping, biting and sucking it like she had wanted to before. She could taste the salt on his skin from earlier as she ran her tongue up him, and he shivered from the sensation.

"It's not fair," he mewled, as her nails ran across his shoulders. Her palms were delighting in finally being able to touch him in all the ways her mind had been begging her to since she saw him put that goddamn shirt on.

"What?" she smirked.

"If my shirt is off, yours should be too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he growled, pushing her back slightly to give her hem a light tug.

She had to admit he had a valid point...and besides. She was sure that feeling his skin pressed against hers would be positively electrifying.

"Well...If you think that's fair," she teased, about to let him remove her shirt before she paused, sounds from the hallway outside the training room drifting into the small space. "Wait," she whispered, freezing in place.

The translucent wall was still up, and she wasn't willing to give everyone a peep show. He looked at her in confusion for a moment before his eyes shone in understanding.

"Don't go anywhere," he growled, pulling her back to him to leave her with a bruising kiss before maneuvering himself back down to the control panel from earlier. She had never seen him do something so fast in all the time she had known him, and she almost laughed at how quickly he returned to her, practically ripping her out of her top.

God he was eager...and she fucking loved it.

Her shirt floated off into the distance, and soon she felt his lips exploring her the same way she had explored him moments before. He ghosted them over her neck, to her ear lobe, pulling it between his teeth and giving it a light nip as his hand splayed itself across her stomach.

He was making her burn wherever their skin touched, and she could feel him blaze a trail up to her ribs until his fingers grazed the bottom of her sports bra. She whimpered in disappointment when his lips left her earlobe before whimpering in delight when they magically reappeared on her collarbone.

His name left her lips in a broken whisper, and she could practically feel his pride swell. She'd be concerned about inflating his ego, but as he licked and nipped his way to the tops of her breasts, she honestly didn't give a flying fuck about his ego. She just cared about his lips and the heat building within her. She needed more of his touch and yet relief from it all at once.

It was so oxymoronic, she might have laughed...only this wasn't funny.

She felt his tongue lap at the tender flesh of her breast, soothing his nips and love bites as he continued to worship them. She felt a single claw move under the band, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Kagome," he asked, suddenly hesitant, and he pulled away from her to silently ask her for permission with his eyes, before verbally doing it with his lips. "Please...let me? I need you...You don't know how badly I need you, Sweetheart…"

She took his hand and did it herself, startling him with her eagerness to cut the cloth from her body. His lips found their way back to hers as she shrugged the ruined garment off, letting it float away as he continued to express his desire for her. She wrapped her legs more firmly against his waist, feeling his need press against her in the most delicious way.

She rotated her hips against him, delighting in the choked noises escaping his throat as he clung to her. He allowed her to continue for a moment more before lovingly placing a hand on her hips, silently asking her to stop. She found herself giving in, and their lips met for one last fevered kiss before he trailed them down to the prize that had just been revealed to him. He gently moulded her right breast in the palm of his hand as his lips seemed to memorize her left. How it felt. How it tasted. The sounds she'd make when he pulled her nipple between his lips…

She was everything to him, and he wasn't going to miss a second of it. She saw his ears standing at attention as he explored her, and she raised a hand to gently rub the soft, furry appendage. The action made him still before attacking her flesh with a newfound, wild abandon.

Her fingers seemed to somehow make him even hungrier for her...how, she had no idea, but it was undeniable.

He moved his lips away from her breast with a loud, wet smack and moved them to her other one, lavishing it with the same intoxicating need as he had the other. He toyed with her nipple, teasing it into a hard peak, while he gently pinched the other. She was melting into him, beginning to beg him for some sort of release, but they were still wearing too much clothing for that.

She pulled his head away from her, his lips full and bruised from use and she pushed on his chest ever so slightly. He seemed to quickly understand what she wanted, and soon the last vestiges of his clothing had disappeared, his hard length springing free. She took a moment to admire him, her heart pounding in her throat.

God he was beautiful.

She had seen him shirtless before, yes, but she hadn't really appreciated it at the time...and she had never seen him completely naked. She felt like she was in the presence of a God. She had never been with someone more perfect before...No one could ever compare, nor would she ever be with another who could.

She realized after an awkward amount of time had passed that she was simply staring at him, and he was beginning to become rather nervous. She saw him shift, his hands clenching and unclenching to help resist the urge to suddenly cover himself and he looked away from her. The passion left his face, uncertainty replacing it as a bush rose across his cheeks and his ears plastered themselves to his head. She knew the thoughts going through his mind, and she was ashamed that she had put them there.

She quickly reached out to him, trying to right her wrong as she kissed him slowly. Tenderly. It was gentle and lazy, and coaxed him back out from the shell he had silently retreated into.

"Inuyasha is a handsome man," she breathed, causing him to chuckle at their private joke. It was a relieved, breathy sound, telling her just how scared he had become in those few brief moments of inaction.

"Kagome is a beautiful woman," he replied in his thick English, their lessons having gifted them with the sweetest call and response, and her heart melted a little more. Despite everything, she knew she was genuinely lucky to have him...

His fingers came to toy with the waistband of her pants, and he nervously bit his lip, waiting for her nod before sliding the rest of her clothes down her legs. It was surreal to be floating weightlessly together, completely naked in each others warm embrace, and she took a moment to really appreciate where they were and what she was doing...and who it was with.

"You...you mean everything to me, Kagome," she heard him confess nervously. "You're my whole world, and...I love you."

She cupped his face gingerly between her hands and pulled him down for another, tender kiss. His tongue began prodding at her lips, escalating it from sweet and loving to passionate and heated.

She clung to him, battling him as she allowed him entrance and moaning at the contact. God...she didn't think she'd ever get tired of kissing him.

She never wanted to _stop_ kissing him.

Except she did...because as his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her into his, the heat in her blood demanded that she do something about the aching between her thighs. He parted from her after a moment, breathing heavily, and she moved her lips down to the crook of his neck.

She felt his breath catch. Felt him swallow hard. Heard his breathing struggling to return to normal.

She pulled away from him and placed one more gentle fluttering kiss to his lips.

"I love you too," she breathed against him, and his lips crashed into hers with bruising force. It was as if just by saying those words, his passion had increased ten fold, and he was trying to consume her anyway he could.

She felt a hand move across her thigh, gently stroking it and sending shivers of electricity through her body. It hesitantly crept closer and closer to her core, as if he were worried she would still pull away from him at any given moment. When she made no move to stop him, he cupped her slit, the heat of his palm making her pull away from him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me to stop," he requested - ordered, really, pushing a knuckle between her folds. He quickly found her nub, and she gasped as he began to rub it. She turned her head to muffle the carnal noises escaping her throat against his flesh, trying to keep them from amplifying and echoing off the walls.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she finally moaned as he pressed more firmly against her, flicking her bundle of nerves back and forth.

She found herself digging her nails into his back, clawing at him and gasping for breath as he added a second knuckle and gave it a firm pinch. Her teeth scraped against his skin in the junction of his neck and he let out a shaky breath...the action apparently affecting him almost as much as his fingers were affecting her. She roughly dragged her teeth across his skin again as he continued to rub her, and soon they were both writhing in need and from the passion building between them.

Finally, he pulled his hand away from her core and to her hips, startling her as he lifted her until she was floating on her back as his head dove between her thighs.

Her mouth opened wide as sounds she couldn't describe poured from her lips like honey. Her hips bucked into his mouth. Her finger searched for something to ground her, landing on her breasts. She rubbed her nipples as waves of pleasure flowed through her.

He ran his talented tongue up and down across the length of her opening, and she screeched his name when he stuck it deep inside her. He swirled it around a few times before pulling away from her with the loud smack of his lips.

"-Yasha," she breathed, her words rewarded with a cocky smile before it disappeared back between her thighs. She felt him refocus his attention this time on her clit. He latched onto it, pulling it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. She arched upwards as best she could, the movement feeling quite odd since she didn't have a solid surface behind her, making her body's subconscious desire to buck into his face and get closer to him nearly impossible.

He seemed to be able to sense her desires, reading her body language as well as he could read a book. He grabbed her hips between his hands, pulling her that much closer to his mouth as he gently ran a fang across her hypersensitive flesh, making her cry out and shudder in delight.

She could feel a coil within her beginning to tighten. It was the first sign of her approaching orgasm. She was slowly losing her grip on reality, struggling to keep her eyes open. She could feel him continue to swirl his tongue around her, and as if he could sense how close she was to letting that coil snap, he thrust a knuckle into her, trying to ease some of the aching her empty core felt.

It wasn't until he finally scraped his fang across her hooded flesh one more time that she finally snapped, crying out some garbled version of his name. It echoed around them as she soared towards nirvana, her fingers finding their way into his hair and pulling as her reality crumbled around her.

Finally, her breathing slowed down and she opened her eyes to see him lazily lapping at her. He was savoring her like a sweet treat - enjoying her as if he had never tasted anything as delectable before, and it was clear from the twinkling in his citrine eyes that he was far from finished with her.

He placed a loud, wet, sloppy kiss on her thigh before he was inside her again. His tongue moved with such determination that it wasn't long before incoherent sounds were ripped from her throat. She wrapped her legs around his head this time, and somehow managed to move herself onto a sitting position, straddling his face and shoulders.

A pleased growl rippled from his throat as he reintroduced his tongue to her opening. The new position somehow gave him better access to her, and he seemed to be using that to his advantage.

When he was done drinking his fill of her juices, he pressed his knuckle back inside, returning his mouth to her clit as he played with it. He toyed with her however he saw fit, and she could do nothing but cling to him. His other hand came up to grab her left ass cheek, helping to support her new position and make her more comfortable.

She leaned forward over his head, running her nails up his back and leaving angry red welts in their wake. This only seemed to invigorate him, and he sucked and nipped at her with a renewed vigor until again, she cried out something that they could only assume was his name.

It took her longer to recover from her second orgasm, but he still slowly delighted in her after shock. He moved the hand that had been thrusting into her to her other ass cheek, gently supporting her as he once again languidly lapped at her opening.

She struggled to regain her breathing, bending down to nuzzle her face into his silvery hair as her body went completely limp. A gentle rumbling came from his throat, soothing her, and she absently began to draw invisible patterns across his back with her index finger.

"That was…"

"Enjoyable?" he asked hopefully, and she laughed airily. He was so eager to please...

"Yeah. It was," she replied, pushing herself to sit back up on his shoulders. She made to move off of them, but he stopped her, smirking.

"Not yet," he purred, and she arched a brow at him.

"No? I thought you'd want to move on to something a bit more... _gratifying_ for you."

"This has been plenty gratifying," he reassured her, his thumbs lovingly caressing the flesh of her behind. "I'm just not ready to say goodbye to my lovely view."

"Yeah, well I'm ready to do something more fun than just sit on your shoulders."

"I thought you enjoyed it?" he replied uneasily, a hint of uncertainty and disappointment coloring his otherwise innocent question.

"I did," she quickly reassured him, moving off of him and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Perhaps a little too much, even...But now that you've had your fun, I want mine with you."

She quickly brought her lips to his, cutting off any potential oncoming protest.

It was odd, tasting herself on him. She had never kissed a man after he had done... _that_ , before. Then again, she had never felt an urge to. No man had ever treated her as well as Inuyasha had, either.

No one had ever seemingly made it not only their duty, but an honor and privilege to do the things he had done to her. She made sure to silently tell him that too.

She told him how appreciated he was. How amazing he had made her feel, both physically as well as emotionally...and now...as she parted from him and leaned her forehead against his own, she knew was ready to express her appreciation for him in a totally different way.

She didn't wait for him to respond to her before her lips were on his chest and her hand had wrapped itself around his straining length. He made a surprised, choked sound as she slowly began to stroke him. She could already feel him trembling against her as her fingertips danced across his sensitive flesh. Kagome delighted in the feel of him in the palm of her hand. He was firm and his skin felt like hot velvet.

She couldn't stop from smirking as he let out a particularly strangled cry when she traced the ridge of his tip. His arousal twitched as if jumping to get more of her attention, and she almost giggled at its eagerness.

When was the last time another person had touched him like this? Had it been fifty years, since his wife had passed? Or had he found pleasure in the arms of another since then?

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head atop them as she began to apply more pressure to her ministrations. She craved his need for her.

His desperation.

The sounds he made.

She had felt powerful before, but fuck...it was nothing comapred to _this_.

Nothing could ever compare to the way her name left his lips in this strangled, pleading noise. The syllables incoherent and disjointed. His breath hitching halfway through the word. His hips thrusting more firmly into her hand.

"Please…" he whimpered, begging her for more.

Nothing would ever be able to compare to this moment again. Nothing would ever make her feel as completely in control again.

She began to stroke him harder - faster. His breath came out in pants across her shoulder, hot waves fanning over the skin of her neck as his eyes closed and more animalistic sounds came from him.

It wasn't enough for her.

She wanted him to come completely undone.

She wanted him to lose control.

She pulled away from him, startling him as her hands gripped his hips and moved him up.

"Kagome?" he questioned, his eyes hazy as his brain struggled to understand what was happening...until she wrapped her mouth around him. She laughed at the way he swore when she did that, the sensations vibrating through him and leaving him gasping.

She felt him move his hands to her shoulders as she began working him with her mouth and fondling his firm sack. Sucking and flicking and caressing...she wanted to make him beg.

And beg he did.

He pleaded with her for more and for less...his hips struggling to remain still. She could practically feel his tension as she continued to wind him up, inching him closer and closer to his own peak.

Finally, he roughly pulled away from her, making her yelp in surprise and from the force he had exuded to put some distance between them.

"No," he panted before she could ask him what was going on. His pupils were completely dilated. "Not like that. Please, Sweetheart..."

Ah.

He didn't want the activities to end... _that way_.

Fair enough.

She wasn't so sure she wanted them to end that way either...and frankly, she was aching from him again.

"Ok," Kagome soothed, allowing him to pull her lips to his again. She delighted in the languid kiss he gave her as if to thank her for her attention. She sighed into it, and didn't feel him pull them to the ceiling, digging his claws into it to keep them from going anywhere.

When she finally pulled away from him, she saw what he had done and instantly understood what his plan was. She had never had sex on a celing before. Without gravity though, was it even really a ceiling? It was all so relative…

She quickly climbed over his hips and grabbed his length, rubbing the tip up and down her slit to moisten it. She loved watching the way his chest began to heave at the sensation, and a low keening whine vibrated out from his throat.

"Please, Sweetheart," he encouraged, and she gave in, sinking down onto his length. Fuck it was satisfying...the feeling of him stretching her? Of being _inside_ her? She felt complete. Whole. Every fucking cliche in the book had never felt more true than it did as she started moving over him, savoring the sensations. She watched as his eyes closed, his head rolling back against the padded surface behind himself.

Good.

He was feeling the same way.

She wanted him to feel the same way.

"Kagome," he choked as she picked up her pace, riding him as best she could. She moved a hand to his shoulder to help keep herself in place. The other moved to her throbbing clit and she began to massage it, rolling it between her fingertips.

A low whine escaped him and she looked down to see that he was watching her now. Her movements. Her fingers. The place where their bodies came together as she slid over him.

"Inuyasha," she replied breathily, taking pleasure in his eyes on her. She rotated her hips against his after a downward thrust, and she watched his fangs pop out of his mouth as he tried to find the last vestiges of his composure. They were dancing together...the most carnal of dances. The most private and sacred.

She loved it.

Suddenly she found herself on her back, pressed against the ceiling and she stared up at him in shock as he continued to keep them anchored in place while somehow taking control.

He pounded into her with wild abandon, and the increase in sounds she pulled from him as she squeezed herself around him told her that their fun was going to be ending soon.

"Touch yourself again, Sweetheart," he begged, his head finding its way to the left side of her neck as he began suckling her flesh there. "Please...I want you to cum with me."

She wanted that too.

She quickly obeyed and found her bundle of nerves, rubbing and rolling and flicking it as he had asked until finally, everything went white. She thought she cried out his name. She wasn't sure. Her ears were ringing, so for all she knew she asked for the number 5 at her favorite chinese restaurant.

As she felt him lay down against her, the last vestages of his own orgasim rippling through his body, she was sure of one thing.

"Fuck...that was good."

She felt him chuckle weakly, pressing a lazy kiss to her neck.

"I'll say," he sighed, his hand coming to caress her shoulder as he kissed her again.

"Shoulda done that sooner," she passively commented, rubbing his back and tilting her head down to his.

"Yes - we should have," he agreed. "I'm glad we finally did though."

"Mmm...me too. And I'm looking forward to next time."

"Next time, huh?"

"You think that's the last time we're going to be doing that?" she replied, turning to look at him as she arched an eyebrow.

"Hardly," he snorted. "In fact...how about we do it again right now?"

"You can?" she squeaked in surprise, her reaction drawing a throaty chuckle from him.

"I'm not human, Sweetheart. I can keep going until you can't walk straight in the morning."

"Is that a promise?" she smirked, and he growled in want.

"Damn straight."

-End

* * *

A/N:

I regret nothing. Saucy didn't edit this. Written with love for Keiz, to be posted during Clearwillow's Inu strip game on tumblr. Posting it here now because the game is finally over.

This was NOT AHA story canon! Just a fan fic of a fan fic and smoot for the sake of smoot.

This will not be continued…but A Heart's Abduction will be!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
